Competing in a Tournament
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Signin Up Find a tournament you wish to participate in from the tournament index. There are several filter options such as game, status of the tournament, and region. Alternatively, if you are invited to a play in an invite-only tournament, you will receive a notification that will lead you to the correct tournament. Once on the tournament page, you may opt join it via the green Omni-button. Please be aware that a tournament host may set a tournament to private in which case it will not be listed in the index and requires the actual URL (or web address) to acess. If you are joining a tournament that is team based (2v2 or greater), you will be required to select a team. Please note your team will be required to have enough players as designated by the tournament. Any Xfire user is eligible to create their own team from the teams tab on the top nav bar. Once a team is selected, you will be required to pick the line-up for your team competing in the tournament. Substitutions may be made prior to tournament start and between matches by clicking the modify button on your team, listed in the teams tab. The tournament will then begin after the designated time and date has been reached and the tournament admin has seeded the brackets. Checking In If the tournament admin requires a check in, there will be an allotted time frame prior to the tournament start time for the team to check in, designated by the tournament admin. Any team member may check in for the entire team. Failure to check in within the allotted time frame will result in an immediate forfeiture from the tournament. Tournament Progression Once the tournament admin has seeded a tournament, the brackets tab will populate. From here you will be able to monitor the progress of the tournament and report scores. Automated tournaments (Currently LoL support only) require very little action on behalf of the user. 1. Hit the green "Play " button. 2. Copy the provided tournament code from the overlay. 3. Launch LoL, Hit the Play button, access the "Custom" tab, select tournament code, and past the provided code into the field 4. Make sure the teams are properly distributed 5. Once the game is completed, the scores will be reported automatically. If there is a roster conflict, the admin will be notified and will have to review and take action before the match score is reported Manual tournaments on the other hand require both teams or an admin to report the end results of a match. 1. Play the match against the team player you are currently matched up against in the brackets 2. Once the game is complete, click on the corresponding match to open the score card. 3. Report both teams score on the score card overlay. You may add rounds when appropriate. Report the results accurately and include a screenshot of the results (screenshot button next to the score field on each round) as this will help the admin resolve any score conflicts if they arise. 4.If your opposing team does not show up for a match, you may report the offending team as a no show. Please note, as soon as one team in a match reports a score, a countdown timer will begin giving the opposing team a time frame (designated by the admin) to report their results. If the second team does not report the results within the time frame, the initial score reported will be recorded. It is strongly encouraged that you report your score as soon as your match is complete. Questions or Issues With A Specific Tournament If you need to contact a tournament admin with questions, cheat reports, score conflicts, etc. select the overview tab and click on the image or name of one of the listed admins to send them a message regarding general